


A gift worthy of a Queen

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Dorne inspired by India, Edoras, Elia Martell Fanworks Week, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Gift Giving, Modern Royalty, Rohan, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Elia may not be Queen of Rohan yet, but she is given the proof of that rank as a early wedding giftnot-seen scene in my modern AU crossover How behavior affects relationships
Relationships: Elfhild/Théoden Ednew, Elia Martell/Théodred (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	A gift worthy of a Queen

As Théodred was their only child, it had pleased King Théoden and his Queen Elfhild of Rohan to learn that he had fallen in love. Not only because of who the lady in question was, her homeland Dorne had long been respected for trying to keep up with the modern world despite how the rest of Westeros seemed to be stuck in the late 19th century. 

“It will be extra enjoyable with some  **_early_ ** grandchildren as well,” Elfhild smiled, referring to Rhaenys and Aegon Martell, the children Elia had from her first marriage and sole parental responsibility of. 

“Aye. Elia said that her former mother-in-law and her son have contact with the Martells, for as she mentioned, she divorced her unfaithful  **_husband,_ ** not his family,” Théoden responded as he helped his wife turn the wheelchair around. They would soon visit the goldsmith that was in the service of the royal court, for they had already planned a special gift for their future daughter-in-law now that she would soon be part of the family through marriage.

By their own view on the whole thing where she left Rhaegar, Elia had done the right thing for herself and her children. That he had openly shamed her in public twice, with the same young girl, proved that. 

“Did you place the design in my handbag? It would be a fine scene, if we forgot the papers on your writing desk.” 

Thankfully the papers with the design were in her handbag, and the royal couple could take the horse-dragged carriage to the special jewelry shop here in Old Edoras. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Meanwhile, Théodred and Elia had brought Rhaenys and Aegon along for testing of the clothes that they would wear at the wedding ceremony, in a private country house owned by his oldeast aunt Laywyn who had let them borrow the house for keep the final results a surprise for the rest of the family until the wedding day. 

“Can you stand still just for a few moments more, Aegon?” 

Elia saw that her son was almost finished in getting his measurements taken for the sherwani suit he would wear, same with Rhaenys on her anarkali suit. Well, she had promised them that they would be allowed to play in an adjusting chamber with their brought-along favorite toys as reward for standing still long enough for the measurements. 

“See you soon, mama!” Rhaenys called as she dashed out with her crayons and papers in each hand, Aegon following after her with his favorite teddy bear held firmly in his little arms. 

“Well, I am sure that we will hear her call me dad before the wedding at least,” Théodred smiled at his future wife, “Good colours on the fabrics that we found today for their clothes. Yellow for Rhaenys and sea green for Aegon. They will look dashing on the wedding, stealing the attention of many.” 

They were in agreement that the children would have lighter colours on the wedding, while they would wear the traditional colours of their birth families. In a way, it was a blending of their cultures and homelands, just like that they would start a new family. 

“I think that they will enjoy that dance lesson we planned with your parents this evening. Rhaenys should be impressed to see that it is possible for her step grandmother to dance even when sitting in a wheelchair.”

“My parents have been training on such dances together ever since it became clear that she would not recover from that spinal injury she suffered in that riding accident not even half a year after giving birth to me. Just because my mother is handicapped, it does not mean that her social life was over.”

Elia nodded, she had seen with her own eyes Elfhild being able to ride in a specially crafted saddle for her, proving herself a member of the Rohirrim even after that accident. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Not many days before the wedding, Elia was called to a private meeting with Elfhild in her office. 

“When a future King of Rohan marries, it is tradition in the House of Eorl for the current Queen consort to give a special crown to her daughter-in-law, the one who will succeed her as royal consort.”

Opening the box, Elfhild revealed what it was, a traditional matha patti headpiece in gold with tiny emeralds. 

“The jewelry style of Dorne, and emeralds for Rohan. If you so desire, this shall be your crown as Queen consort of Rohan, and to mark that position, my husband shall crown you at the wedding.” 

Elia felt very moved that her parents-in-law had made such an effort so that she would not feel like she was cutting her ties to Dorne once again through her marriage. When marrying Rhaegar, she had been expected to adjust to the royal court in the Red Keep, not keeping anything that would remain of her Dornish roots. But Rohan was different, and she welcomed that. 

“Yes. It is a wonderful masterwork that has been crafted for a Dornish Queen consort of Rohan.”

Kneeling down and bowing her head, Elia allowed Elfhild to place the matha patti on her head as the first time she was wearing it. Théoden and she would need to train on how to do this part of the wedding ceremony, but she trusted the King of Rohan to not mess it up once they both had gotten the hang of it all. 

“ ** _Queen Elia of Rohan._** We may not know when you will wear that title, but most likely within ten years as Théoden has spoken of abdicating the throne in good time before we have passed 70.”

That did not surprise Elia, Théoden and Elfhild was 59 years old currently, still young, but a lot of things could happen in ten years and she would not blame them if they wanted to enjoy a more peaceful life as senior citizens with their grandchildren before they got too old for most of the duties that a King and Queen consort would do. 


End file.
